


Breakfast

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Casual Intimacy, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Tony probably didn't come to bed at all.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



Peter felt Pepper's palm against the small of his back. He looked over his shoulder as she flashed a sleepy smile. When Pepper slipped her arms around him and fitted her chin over his shoulder, he grinned.

"I saved egg whites for you," he said, pressing his cheek to hers as he whisked the yolks to scramble for himself.

"Tony ate?"

"He was in the lab before I got up."

He felt the brush of Pepper's eyelashes on his skin as she kissed his cheek.

"Typical." 

It certainly wasn't the first morning, and Peter knew it wouldn't be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work!


End file.
